cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare of Awakening
}} "Where she came from in the past is completely unknown, and the only known fact is that she was defeated and sealed by the Great Administrative AIs of the past. She constantly spews baffling nonsense. She seems to carry some sort of secret?" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) The Nightmare of Awakening is the 10th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the events of Codes of Chaos, where the Sages of Justice managed to seal Hun Dun once more in Leifeng Pagoda, the Sages of Justice wanted to stop the last of the Four Perils, Taowu, from being unsealed. Zhang Guolao and the new vice caption of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, Baosheng Dadi had been searching for information on the whereabouts of the base where the Four Perils were, and soon discovered it was in one of Donghai Longwang's abandoned factories. They tried to scan Taowu to learn more about her, since her past and abilities were unknown, but due to her being sealed away by a strong seal they were unable to learn anything about her. Baosheng Dadi and the other members of The Four, Wong Tai Sin and Wufu Qiansui, arrive at the base and find Dark Nezha there, while Baosheng Dadi calls for reinforcements. After defeating him, they also run into Dark Yang Jian, and then fight Taotie and Qiong Qi After those Perils were defeated, the player and the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce find Taowu as her seal is about to break. After trying to stop her unsealing, an assassin appears and stops them from dealing with Taowu. The real Yang Jian arrives to stop the assassin, and as they try to get away Yang Jian chases after them. Baosheng Dadi and the player confront Taowu as she is freed from her seal, and doesn't start fighting seriously at first, and gradually gets a bit more serious near the end of the fight. Eventually, Taowu is defeated, but she manages to acquire special polygons that allow her to power up, while Taotie and Qiong Qi release their full strength instead of holding back in order to buy time like before. Taotie takes out Wong Tai Sin, and Qiong Qi takes out Wufu Qiansui, while Baosheng Dadi barely withstands Taowu's attack. Before the Perils can do any more damage, a Dark Immortal arrives to tell them to fall back for now, so the Sages of Justice are able to recover, and a medical team arrives to help them patch up. The adapter and the Sages of Justice continue to fight Taowu in Invitations from Nightmares. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Baosheng Dadi. The Regional Ultimate counter unit to this quest is Hun Dun. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Dark Nezha: The replicated Immortal Dark Nezha is in charge of defending the secret base. * Dark Yang Jian: The replicated immortal Dark Yang Jian does not have a third truth-seeing eye, and she cannot defeat the real Yang Jian. * Taowu: Taowu's past and abilities are unknown, but she was defeated by the 5 great AI admins. Taowu is interested in adapters. * Baosheng: Baosheng worked with Zhang Guolao. With great judgement, she serves as sub-leader to the team preventing Taowu's unleashing. Triva Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Spectres